The Weirdest Day of Neji Hyuuga's Life 2
by Red Moon Ninja
Summary: The Sequel to The Weirdest Day of Neji Hyuugas Life. Read that one first.


Five months after, what is now dubbed as, _The Weirdest Day Of Neji Hyuugas Life_, everything was back to normal. Hinata is shy. Hiashi is stoic. Hanabi is not a crybaby. Sasuke was no longer a gay ballerina (as far as we know). Naruto was back to not thinking. Gai and Lee were not argueing over who was smexier. And Neji had not seen any sign of two weird people and a talking cat flying through the air. Life was good. And thus, Neji had, mistakenly, fallen into a sense of security. He was now back to acting like the old Neji we love to hate. And that, my friends, is where our story...begins...

It all begins on a fine Friday morning. Birds were singing. The sun was shining. And Neji was awoken to Hiashi's girly yell of "WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTT?" Wait...that's not normal. Neji, slowly and cautiously, made his way into the Hyuuga family sitting room.

The first thing he see's is the three main Hyuugas: Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi. The wouldn't have been unusual, if not for the fact of what they were doing.

Hiashi was glaring at Hinata (usual). Hanabi was glaring at Hiashi (slightly unusual but not unbelieveable). And Hinata was smirking at Hiashi in an 'I-can't-believe-you-didn't-see-this-coming' kind of way. (Does. Not. Compute.)

Being the idiot Neji decided to be that day, he asked, "What's going on here." But for some reason...no one answered, turned their head to him in acknowledgement, or activated the branch curse seal for eavesdropping where matters do not concern him.

Neji was being ignored.

This couldn't be happening. No one ignored Neji Hyuuga. No. One. Not unless they wished to die.

He was brought out of his (semi conceited) thoughts, by Hiashi speaking. "YOU WILL NOT RUN OFF WITH THAT DEMON!"

Neji was further shocked, when it was Hinata who yelled next. "HE'S NOT A MONSTER HIASHI-SAMA! HE IS A PERFECT GENTLEMEN! THE FACT THAT HE'S KILLED A FEW THOUSAND PEOPLE MEANS NOTHING!"

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BRING SHAME TO THIS FAMILY!"

"JUST BACK OFF FATHER! LET HINATA DO WHAT SHE WANT'S!" This, suprisingly, was yelled by Hanabi. The daddy's girl who loved to make sure that Hinata was unhappy. This was looking to be an odd day.

"B-but Hanabi..." The great Hiashi stuttered, sounding remarkably like Hinata at the moment. Or at least...the old Hinata. "I-Itachi Uchiha?"

Neji was sure his mouth hit the floor. Itachi Uchiha? The crazy psycho who killed off his entire clan (minus Sasuke). That Itachi? His annoyingly innocent cousin in love with a mass murderer? It just couldn't be.

Suddenly, out of no where, the above mentioned Uchiha appeared. With a motorcycle. In the middle of the room.

He flipped his hair back and said, cool as ice, "Get on." Hinata giggled, ACTUALLY GIGGLED, and jumped on the back of the motorcycle.

"Hey Baby." She said winking in a very sultry, un-Hinata like way.

Suddenly Sasuke (the guy who HATES and wishes to KILL Itachi) walks in. He steps up to Itachi. Raises his fist. And knocks fists with his brother. IN A FRIENDLY WAY!

What, in the name of Lee's Underwear (Neji shivered at the memory), is going on here?

"Yo brotha from the same motha. Sup?" Sasuke asked in a gangsta-like way. Neji then took note of what he was wearing: a gangsta jacket, gangsta shoes, gangsta hat, and of course, the gangsta baggy pants.

"Just pickin up my ho lil bro." Itachi said in the same tone of voice. How could Hinata not protest being called a...prostitute? Neji wondered in shock. Why wasn't anyone protesting?

"It's s'pose to be 'bro's before ho's'. Not 'ho's before bro's' bro." Sasuke repremended. Again, why wasn't anyone protesting here?

"I don't follow the rules." And with that said, Itachi disappeared with a giggling, NON-PROTESTING Hinata!

"Hmph. I need ta get a ho." Was all that Sasuke said before turning towards Neji and winking. "Hey sexy."

And Neji fell into oblivion.

Right before completely blacking out, he could here Hiashi saying, "Mission: Make Neji Faint By Making Him Think The World Has Gone Mad, is a success!

Then he heard Hiashi, Hanabi, Hinata, Sasuke, and...Kiba? All laughing. Where did Itachi go?

**Itachi was never there. Kiba was pretending to be him. I bet you all thought it was gonna be Gaara. LOL! Review. By the way. I'm still a GaaHina fan.**


End file.
